The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device, and particularly to an InGaN-based semiconductor light-emitting device.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is a schematic cross-sectional view showing an example of a related art InGaN-based semiconductor light-emitting diode which is a green or blue light-emitting diode of which active layer is formed of InGaN-based semiconductor layer.
As shown in FIG. 1, this InGaN-based semiconductor light-emitting diode includes a light-emitting function portion 34 composed of an n type GaN first cladding layer 31, an InGaN-based active layer 32 and a p type GaN second conductivity type second cladding layer 33 laminated in that order from below and first and second electrodes 41 and 42 deposited on the n type GaN first cladding layer 31 and the p type GaN second conductivity type second cladding layer 33.
In this semiconductor light-emitting diode, there can be applied a structure in which the p type side electrode is formed of an Ag electrode with high reflectance (see Gazette of Japanese laid-open patent application No. 11-186598). As described above, when the second electrode 42 of the side of the second cladding layer 33 is constructed by the Ag electrode, it is possible to increase luminous efficiency by emitting light from the first cladding layer 31 side opposite to the side of the second cladding layer 33.
However, according to this arrangement, problems arise, in which the life of the semiconductor light-emitting device is as short as approximately several seconds and the of fraction defective devices is increased. Official Gazette of Japanese laid-open patent application No. 11-186598